


It can wait until tomorrow

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [61]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 39, M/M, Roommates, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong was stressed because of the exam season, but Yuta was there to calm down, and make sure he got enough sleep.





	It can wait until tomorrow

Taeyong was stressed. It was in the middle of the exam season, and even though he had been studying all year long and spent the last three nights reading the books, he didn't feel prepared. What if he failed his exams? He would fail his classes, he would be kicked out of the university, his parents would be disappointed, Yuta would leave him for someone smarter, and he would die alone on the streets. 

He let out a whine as he grabbed his hair. He was going insane. 

Then he felt a pair of arms sneak around his neck and a soft kiss pressed to the side of his neck.   
"Tae, you should come to sleep" Yuta's voice was soft, but he himself also sounded tired as hell. He also had been studying all week, but he was still more relaxed than Taeyong was. 

"Just give me a few more hours, I'm almost finished with this book..." he said, but Yuta pressed his palm to his mouth to shut him up. 

"You have highlighter on your forehead. If this doesn't indicate that you had studied enough, then I don't know what does" he said. Taeyong sighed. He and Yuta had been roommates at the dorm since last year and they started dating almost half a year ago. If someone knew Taeyong and his limits, then it was Yuta. 

" But..." Taeyong tried to protest, but Yuta just pulled him backwards, almost pulling him off the chair. 

" Come oooon" he whined again, his lips pressed against Taeyong's neck. "The book will be here as long as you need it. It can wait till tomorrow. But you're gonna end up in hospital if you continue this. Come on, let's go to sleep." 

Taeyong sighed as he put down the highlighter and took a hold on Yuta's wrist, softly caressing the skin.   
"You aren't going to go to sleep alone without me tonight, are you?" He asked, knowing that he had already lost the battle. 

"Damn straight I'm not" Yuta said, and finally he didn't needed to pull Taeyong as the other stood up on his own. 

"Alright. Let's go" Taeyong said, turning around in Yuta's hold, to wrap in his arms and pushing him backwards towards their bed. 

Maybe he could allow himself a little rest, after all.


End file.
